Nothing Beats Love
by doingz
Summary: Oneshot. Inukag. It's not much, it's not the best, but has a bit of nice fluff in there


Hi. This is my first fic, so please be nice. Anyways, I was bored, so I just wrote a little something. I must admit, it's not too good, but I don't think its really that bad either. I do plan on writing other fics, but this is just my first oneshot. So enjoy, i guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast, I wish I did, but I don't. So just thank Rumiko Takahashi he created it.

**-- Nothing Beats Love --**

Stepping out of the bathroom, she opened her closet and started pulling out some of her clothing. She then returned to the previously heated room. He watched her movements out of the corner of his eyes. She was so delicate and beautiful, enhanced with only a towel around her smooth, petite figure. Her brown hair was wound into a loose, messy bun atop her head, fallen soft strands framing he face. How he wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her. However, he always kept her at a distance in fear of her disappearing from his life, though he would never admit to it. Not yet anyways. She was the one person who truly cared for him, especially after his mother's death. Over time, he had also come to realise that Kikyo never really loved him otherwise they could've overcame Naraku's deceptive tricks which had altered both their lives, amongst others. Now Kagome was in his life, and he didn't want her to leave him. Although he did like his solitude, he hated the constant feeling of loneliness.

So here he was, sprawled out on Kagome's bed after she had literally pushed him in the shower. He was grateful for it, but his pride kept him complaining about the experience. He had left Miroku in the Sengoku Jidai to woo after Sango. It was funny at first, watching from his favourite Goshinboku tree, but things became repetitive. He had sped off towards the old bone-eater's well, longing to see the face of his precious future girl, most likely Kikyo's descendant and reincarnate. After a hard decision to try and persuade her to come back to pick up where they had left off - to find the shards of the Shikon jewel – Kagome had won one more night to spend with her friends. He didn't really have anything to do, and after given permission to stay the night, he just lounged around.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's gaze on her back as she moved around soundlessly, collecting her clothes. She'd be meeting up with her friends in half an hour, so she didn't really have to rush. She'd also be out for a while. She debated whether to get Inuyasha some food later on, but decided he could get Souta or his mother to make him ramen if he felt hungry. Kagome checked her reflection one more time in the half-fogged mirror. She had put on a light layer of rose-coloured lipstick that wasn't too visible, and also a light layer of lilac eyeshadow. She would usually remain fresh without makeup, but decided that there was nothing wrong with putting a little on every now and then. Besides, tonight she'd be going to a small dance club, her first time. Everything was good to go. She was feeling particularly good tonight, although she wasn't exactly on the peek of feeling energetic like her friends had responded, jumping up and down when they all had the 'ok' to go out that night by their parents.

He heard the bathroom lock slightly click as Kagome unlocked the door and stepped out. Her footsteps were wet and echoed throughout the somewhat silent house, as her mother was probable resting, Souta quietly enjoying his video games, and who knows where the old man had gone to. Inuyasha heard her curse and mutter something about time and her missing shoes. She had not known she took so long in the bathroom and now couldn't find her shoes. She padded around the whole house looking for her shoes before returning to her bedroom. She entered and eyed the room warily before she spotted her shoes under the bed. As she quickly walked towards them, she didn't notice the small pool of water she had previously left behind when she was retrieving her clothes. Just as she fell forward, Inuyasha jumped up to warn her, only to end up back in bed as his arm reflexes stretched out to catch her.

Kagome fell right into his masculine arms, staring into the face of her surprised protector. Kagome slightly whispered "Inu..yash…a…" trailing off. Minutes passed as they stared into each other's eyes, a slow blush cascading their features. As realisation dawned upon her that she lay on top of him, her face reddened and attempted to push herself up, muttering soft apologies. After a few tries, she became conscious of the fact that his arms had snaked around to hold onto her. With confusion etched onto her face, he replied softly,

"Don't leave."

"Inu…yasha?" imposed Kagome, still slightly shocked by the words.

"Stay with me."

"I will go back to the Sengoku Jidai with you. Don't worry. I'll only be gone a little while tonight."

"No. Stay with me tonight." Still a little confused by what he was asking of her, she lifted her head and cocked it to one side, staring straight into his eyes. Big mistake. She couldn't tear herself from the unmistakeable golden orbs which she fell in love with.

Unable to take it much longer, Inuyasha urged his head forward, capturing his lips with his own. He stopped to stare at her once more. She was in an absolute rigid state, unknowing what had just happened. He felt guilty now, knowing she would reject him, slapping him for taking advantage of her while she was powerless to do anything, but she didn't. She just stared at him, still absorbed by the emotions behind his eyes. Suddenly recovering from his shock, she lifted her hands to her face. He flinched. But she only laid it gently on his cheek, caressing it, as she lowered her head to kiss him with a bit more passion than he had. Oh how long she had waited for this moment. Licking her lips lightly, asking for entrance to her mouth. Kagome obliged with only the purest content as warmth filled her to the pits of her stomach. Taking a break to gasp for the desperately needed air, Inuyasha looked on warmly at Kagome.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Delighted with the response, Inuyasha kissed her forehead, while Kagome just smiled. Pulling himself up to a sitting position, he dragged Kagome into his lap and hugged her, afraid that she might run away if he let go. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his arms. She turned her head to one side, and looked up to find they eyes of her handsome lover and smiled once more. Smiles being more contagious than ever, Inuyasha got caught and smiled one of his truest smiles which he had ever expressed for a long time. He leant over and kissed her with all his passion, love and desires, as she paid back the precious moments by spending the night with him as he had wished. Nothing could come between them. Nothing could beat their love. After all, their love had even surpassed the limits of time. Every second with Inuyasha filled her heart with joy and vice versa.

The end.

Thank you! Reviews would be nice.


End file.
